Going Home
by GriisleChan
Summary: No hay lugar como el hogar. Para la semana Sawaharu (último día). Drabble. AU.
Último día.

(Lo subo ahora por problemas de luz e internet, en mi país todo es un desastre)

 _Día 7:_ **Anything/Everything**. Yo decidí manejar un AU muy fluff.

 **Disclaimer:** _Diamond no Ace_ no es mío.

 **Aclaraciones:** Para la semana Sawaharu. Como ya mencioné, un AU bastante fluff... Puro amor. _Going Home_ es el título de una canción que no se me quitó de la mente mientras escribía esto y decidí entonces que sería el título de esta historia, _Ono Kensho_ es quien la interpreta.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Ingresó a su departamento, dejó sus cosas de cualquier manera sobre su cama y se acostó a un lado. Aquel lugar era pequeño pero bastante cómodo, después de todo sólo estaba ahí para dormir. Su rutina consistía en levantarse muy temprano, desayunar algo e irse a sus entrenamientos hasta entrada la noche que regresaba para descansar. No se quejaba, estaba cumpliendo su sueño de jugar y entrenar con profesionales, aunque estuviera a tantas horas de su hogar... Lejos de sus seres queridos.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo y lo atendió sin ver la pantalla. La voz dulce, que con el tiempo no cambió, lo saludó al otro lado de la línea y sonrió. También era parte de su rutina hablar, cada noche sin falta luego de sus prácticas, con su _Harucchi_.

Sus conversaciones consistían en compartir unas que otras anécdotas del día y si de daba el caso algunas quejas o noticias. Lo realmente importante de sus llamadas era poder escuchar la voz del otro, saber que se encontraba bien y estaba esforzándose al máximo. Escucharse les daba cierta fortaleza para seguir adelante, alcanzando sus sueños.

Duraban sus llamadas una hora o dos, dependiendo de qué tanto había para contar, y una vez que se despedían Eijun iba directo a dormir.

Pero esta vez fue diferente.

 **.**

Prácticamente al otro lado del mundo, Haruichi colgó la llamada y salió de su hogar. Era temprano, pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer. El día estaba soleado, vivo, y eso le daba cierta buena vibra.

El tiempo pasó y el buen clima se perdió de repente, a esas horas el cielo estaba completamente cubierto de nubes grises amenazando con llover en cualquier momento. La primera lluvia de la primavera.

Desde hace un tiempo se le metió la idea de entrenar niños, de compartir sus conocimientos acerca del béisbol. Y así fue, ahora entrenaba a un pequeño grupo de niños con lo básico del deporte más su capacitación física. Cuando le comentó sus planes a Eijun este lo apoyó totalmente, incluso le dijo que estaba dispuesto a enseñarles lo necesario para ser un lanzador ¡Que ni se le ocurriera pedírselo a alguien más! Y él, entre risas, terminó prometiéndoselo.

Ese día decidió concluir la práctica temprano y envió a cada niño a su hogar antes de que la lluvia iniciara. Él se quedó un rato más, dejando en orden varias cosas, y cuando estuvo por salir la lluvia comenzó ferozmente.

Suspiró, al menos los niños ya estaban en sus casas. Buscó el paraguas que guardaban para casos de emergencia y una vez que lo tomó tuvo que dejarlo nuevamente para atender su teléfono.

-Ah, qué fuerte lluvia.-

Escuchó aquella voz conocida y se extrañó, no eran horas para que Eijun lo estuviera llamando. Un momento ¿Cómo sabía que estaba lloviendo?

-Y hace frío.-

Tuvo un presentimiento pero su lógica lo desechó.

-¿Eijun...?- fue lo único que pudo soltar, no comprendía la situación.

-¿Si, _Harucchi_?-

-¿Acaso tú...?-

No pudo más, tomó su paraguas y salió de ahí. Su presentimiento cada vez era más fuerte, ya su lógica no podía reprimirlo. Caminó por uno momento y cuando giró en la esquina casi deja caerlo todo.

Ahí estaba Eijun, _su Eijun_ , esperándole. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron recibió una sonrisa, de aquellas que hacían revolotear su corazón, más un saludo.

Era un poco difícil creer que después de tanto tiempo estuvieran frente a frente otra vez.

Haruichi sostuvo con fuerza el paraguas y se acercó al otro, quien hizo lo mismo.

-Ha sido un tiempo, _Harucchi_.-

Y vencido por la emoción, la sorpresa y sus sentimientos terminó cortando la distancia abrazándole con fuerza, como tantas veces lo añoró. Por supuesto, Eijun le recibió con el mismo amor y dejó un beso en sus rosas cabellos murmurando un _'Estoy en casa'_

 **.**

-No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho nada.-

-¿Sorpresa?-

La escena ahora era tan hogareña, como si no se hubiera separado en ningún momento. Haruichi quiso mostrarse enojado pero fallaba olímpicamente, no podía ser más feliz ahora. Se dejó vencer y se sentó junto al otro en el sofá de su hogar.

La lluvia seguía cayendo afuera, y una vez estuvieron a salvo bajo techo, cambiaron sus ropas por algo cómodo y abrigado y prepararon un par de bebidas calientes.

No tenían mucho para decirse, pues siempre se habían mantenido al tanto con sus llamadas diarias, y por ahora disfrutaban del cómodo silencio mientras acababan sus bebidas.

- _Harucchi~~~~_ -

Por supuesto, estar mucho rato en silencio era algo que a Eijun no se le daba bien. Se estiró y terminó recostado en el torso del contrario, cómodo. Haruichi dejó su taza a un lado y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Extrañaba mimarlo.

-¿Estuvo bien el viaje?- le preguntó, dejando caer su barbilla en sus castaños cabellos.

-Cansado, molesto.- hizo un mohín, recordando cada cosa por la que pasó- Esta vez un niño no dejaba de patear mi asiento. Lo acusé con su madre ¿Y sabes qué dijo? ¡Que lo dejara en paz! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Era injusto!- gruñó, aún podía escuchar la risa burlona de ese crío.

Haruichi soltó una risita, la imagen mental era tan graciosa.

-Pero valió la pena...- dejó atrás su tono molesto por uno más suave- Por fin estoy contigo.- soltó. Se levantó de su posición para quedar frente al rostro de Haruichi- Te extrañé mucho.- su mirada brillaba, enamorada, y su corazón latía a mil. Deseó tanto este momento.

Las mejillas del peli rosa ardieron, él se sentía igual. A pesar de los años, todas esas palabras cariñosas que Eijun le dedicaba seguían teniendo el mismo efecto en él.

-Yo también te extrañé. Bienvenido a casa...-

Y sellaron aquella bienvenida con un dulce beso, trasmitiendo con acciones lo mucho que se amaban.

Porque su hogar estaba ahí, junto al otro.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Y se acabó.

7 fanfics en 7 días (aunque yo me atrasé por fuerzas mayores) y me siento muy feliz de cumplir y haber participado en esta bonita actividad dedicada a una de mis OTP más preciadas. Estoy agradecida con quien lanzó la iniciativa, sin ello yo no hubiese escrito nada de lo que hice en esta semana. Fue muy divertido, y a veces estresante, idear las historias con respecto a los temas que fueron planteados... Admito que quedé satisfecha y feliz con lo que logré.

A ti, que estás leyendo esto, también te agradezco por leer :) y me disculpo por si hubo algún error.


End file.
